bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Only One Way a Dogfight Ends
"Only One Way a Dogfight Ends" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Banshee and, therefore, the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired on May 6, 2016. The episode was written by Chad Feehan and directed by Executive producer Jonathan Tropper. Plot With help from Lucas, Dawson narrows her search for Declan Bode , a Satanist “person of interest” in Banshee’s serial murders. An emboldened Calvin throws down a gauntlet to Proctor and Kurt. Carrie’s recent vigilantism ends up putting both her and Deva in peril. Synopsis One of Declan’s acolytes, a girl that sells flowers, arrives at the Banshee Sheriff’s Department. She sets herself on fire as a message to Brock and dies screaming in agony and pain before Bunker uses a fire extinguisher to end the show. Lucas snoops around Agent Dawson’s hotel room while she's taking a shower and discovers her crack pipe. Dawson emerges from the bathroom and unabashedly explains that she picked up the habit while working undercover. At Carrie’s house, Job begins to return to his pre-captivity self, putting on some of Carrie’s clothing and applying makeup. He’s interrupted by the sound of an intruder. It turns out to be Deva, rebelling as usual, this time against the court order. The two have a small talk, and Job manages to somewhat ground Deva by telling her that in spite of what she thinks about her parents, she's got much more that most people do, as her parents are, indeed, willing to kill or die for her. Carrie enters the house and is shocked but glad to see her daughter there, which is court-prohibited. Lucas and Dawson find the doctor who performs unusual surgeries and pay him a visit in order to find the person with horns, but Dr. Quick is not really of the talkative type. Lucas manages to steal a digital camera holding the images of all patients and they show a picture of the horned man to the bartender who recognizes him and gives them his name - Declan Bode. Deputy Cruz informs Proctor of her suspicions that Carrie is behind the attacks on his men. Proctor seeks Carrie out at the courthouse and issues a thinly veiled warning that she should stop doing her vigilante justice. Later in the hotel room, Dawson receives some data on Declan Bode, stating that he had a prior - a statutory rape, but they have to wait until next morning for a court order to get the victim’s name unsealed. Lucas paces impatiently around the room, which Dawson notices and tries to get a read on him, guessing that all his survival habits are not, in fact, results of police training, but were acquired as a part of his life. Lucas admits to that, saying that he has to be on alert all the time and that whenever he stops his pace, someone close to him dies. These two definitely have some very strong sexual tension between them, to which they finally succumb. Dawson kisses Lucas, they start kissing passionately and undress, but Lucas is once again struck by the visions of Siobhan. He finally breaks up, sits on the bed and starts to cry. Dawson, probably realizing what he feels, simply lies beside him on the bed and embraces him, like a mother trying to comfort her crying child. Lucas holds to her and continues to cry. Calvin visits Proctor and presents him with Watts' head saying that now all of Proctor's drug business belongs to the brotherhood. Carrie's house is attacked by several armed thugs lead by Deputy Cruz. After a fierce fight, Job manages to kill 2 of the attackers, while Carrie and Cruz fight each other nail and tooth. Deva is pursued by one of the men, and kills him using the gun Job gave her. Carrie manages to take the upper hand in her fight with Cruz and cuts her face using a circular saw blade. With Job and Carrie shooting at her, Cruz escapes out the window and manages run away. Lucas wakes up in the morning in bed with Dawson and gets a phone call from Carrie about the attack. He rushes to her place and the two have a short but heated discussion about consequences of Carrie's private war. After Lucas points out that Deva could've been killed, Carrie starts shouting at him and tells him to get lost because this is none of his business, but Lucas embraces her and she snaps, crying in his hands, while Deva watches them both. After waking up to an empty hotel room, Dawson gets the name of Declan’s rape victim—Kim Newton. Going to interview Kim alone, Dawson is suspicious. She leaves Kim’s house and calls Lucas, leaving a voicemail saying her “bullshit meter is ringing.” The message is interrupted when Kim knocks her unconscious smashing the windows of Dawson's car with a baseball bat. Dawson wakes up to find that she’s been strung up like all the other female victims, with Declan standing in front of her. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates (credit only) * Hoon Lee as Job * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman (credit only) * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Chris Coy as Calvin Bunker Guest starring * Eliza Dushku as Special Agent Veronica Dawson * Frederick Weller as Declan Bode * Ana Ayora as Deputy Nina Cruz * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly (archive footage) * Casey LaBow as Maggie Bunker * Jennifer Landon as Lilith Bode * Rob Sedgwick as Hightower * Peter Benson as Dr. David Quick Co-starring *''Tiffany Williams'' as Gail Wescott *''Paul Monte Jr.'' as DA Mark Franklin *''Jayden Blake Cochran'' as Hank Bunker *''Deanna Betras'' as Tiffany *''Cathy O'Dell'' as Helen Vicks *''Robert Oppel'' as Dom *''Steve Kim'' as Lee *''Tommy Shields'' as Roman *''Luis Moco'' as Duncan *''Drew Leary'' as Kyle *''Dan Norris'' as Mikael *''Stephen Mann'' as a Deputy *''Maria Becoates-Bey'' as Dry Cleaner Manager Cast Notes *9 of 11 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast member Frankie Faison (Sugar Bates) and Lili Simmons (Rebecca Bowman) are credited and do not appear. Trivia Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4